One Shots Twilight
by romii.m.c
Summary: Conjunto de relatos cortos, temática variada BellaxEdward
1. Primer reto

Her Morning Elegance

¿Sabes el real significado de amar? En una sociedad donde se nos ha enseñado el donarnos a otros, a veces es bueno recordar que el amor real se lleva en la profundidad de nuestros corazones y nos permite ser la mejor versión de nosotros mismos.

"... Los felices para siempre se tratan de eso, feliz para siempre es seguir tu camino para alcanzar tus sueños, amar sin ataduras y dejar volar cuando corresponde...".

* * *

La chica abre la puerta del apartamento que se ubica en el trigésimo quinto piso del edificio ubicado en el Upper East Side de Manhattan, colgando su abrigo de terciopelo azul bosteza exhausta por la noche de trabajo agotadora que le ha tocado. Se quita los tacones sobre la mullida alfombra blanca que recibe sus pies doloridos y camina bajando el cierre de su vestido de seda que la ha envuelto toda la jornada como un guante.

Camina semidesnuda por el largo corredor hasta la cocina, más bien se desliza como si bailara en aquel pasillo disfrutando del etéreo momento de intimidad con ella misma y enciende la cafetera que está sobre el largo mesón de mármol, ha tenido que soportar horas junto a empresarios de pecho inflado que se pavoneaban con mujeres contando como sus acciones estaban de maravilla, como si ella tuviese el más mínimo interés en saber las vidas vacías de aquellos hombres que se conformaban con mujeres de fotografía y competencias de egos.

Se sube a la isla ubicada en el centro del lugar mientras espera paciente, sintiendo el aroma a café inundar el piso, regocijándose en la calidez de su hogar. Quita uno a uno los prendedores que le toman el cabello colorín sin darse cuenta que su móvil vibra silencioso en la chaqueta que ha dejado junto a la puerta al entrar.

Pasaremos todo lo que nos quede de vida juntos

Recuerda la sonrisa cálida y sincera de Steven al despertar junto a ella, sus manos amables abrazándola, sus labios gentiles mimándola. Sacude su cabellera en un suspiro sempiterno, observando como desde la ventana se ve una pequeño haz de luz que indica está por amanecer.

Steven prometió que jamás la abandonaría, porque ella era su todo, desde aquella biblioteca donde lo encontró leyendo con atención una reseña de Tolstoi supo que estaban puestos en aquel lugar por alguna razón.

—¿La humanidad deja atrás siempre lo peor? ¿De verdad? —cuestiona con una mueca divertida mientras los ojos oscuros del chico que lee concentrado se levantan hasta ella —Es un modo bastante ingenuo de ver las cosas ¿No crees? —continua hablando, inclinándose a la estantería de clásicos para tomar un ejemplar de Dostoyevski y tendérselo con un guiño.

 _—_ ¿El idiota?, —cuestiona él esta vez sonriendo con gracia —es un modo bastante pesimista de ver las cosas ¿No crees? —le imita el comentario tomando el libro por cortesía, para no dejarla con el brazo estirado, la chica se ríe con simpleza, confiando comosiempre en sí misma _._

—No es pesimismo, —dice con elocuencia cruzándose de brazos mientras apoya su espalda en la pared contigua al estante de los clásicos —es tener consciencia de como funciona el mundo. —termina alzando sus cejas, acentuando las pecas que le cubren las mejillas altas. Él agita su cabeza dejando el libro en un costado y luego le ofrece una sonrisa radiante, la primera de aquellas que de alguna manera le abrigan el corazón, pasa la mano por su cabello castaño volviendo a tomar "Guerra y paz".

—¿Quieres ir por un café?, tengo la tarde para convencerte de que la humanidad todavía puede salvarse —le ofrece mostrando el ejemplar de Tolstoi a la altura de su cabeza.

Ella camina en dirección a la entrada del lugar mientras le responde observándolo de reojo.

—Apuesto unos rollos de canela a que Dostoyevski le gana a tu pacifista.

El café está listo, así que sacando de la estantería su tazón blanco, idéntico a los otros cinco que se esconden, sirve la bebida caliente que completa aquel entorno tan calmo que la cobija, y con paso de ninfa va en dirección a su habitación que le permite la vista maravillosa de Nueva York a las seis de la mañana.

—¡Es una oportunidad única!, —exclama Steven sosteniéndola por el rostro, sonriendo para tranquilizarla —no puedes negarte.

La chica lo observa en silencio, buscando algún rastro en su expresión que indique no está feliz por la noticia.

—Pero es Nueva York —le repite para que él comprenda su dilema, y lo hace, por supuesto que lo entiende, pero sabe que las oportunidades pasan y cuando lo hacen jamás vuelven —No hay forma de que esto funcione —le aclara ella a sabiendas de que una relación a distancia no los hará felices.

—Lo sé, —acepta él secando la lágrima que ella no logra contener, la abraza con cariño como suele hacerlo —y sabes que te amo como a nadie Kiara, por eso no puedo limitarte, porque tu deber es ampliar tus horizontes y usar esa cabeza llena de ideas maravillosas para iluminar a todos los que puedas.

Claro, como podría él cortarle las alas cuando su amor siempre ha sido libre, cuando juntos han aprendido a crecer, porque el amor, el amor de verdad no daña, no enferma, no te aprisiona. Porque amar no solo se trata del otro, se trata de ambos, de crecer juntos y no de sacrificio doloroso como muchos creen, se trata de amar al otro sin perderse a sí mismo.

La joven recuerda entonces que el móvil se ha quedado allí, escondido en uno de los bolsillos de su ropa y perdida en el espacio vuelve por él, formando parte de la ingravidez que la rodea. Lo carga de regreso en la mano izquierda mientras que su derecha sostiene la taza, un sonido melifluo brota de sus labios que tararean una melodía ligera mientras avanza.

Lanza el aparato a la enorme cama en cuanto cruza el umbral, sorbe la bebida antes de apoyarla en la mesita nocturna y se mete bajo las sábanas impecables que la esperan ansiosas, frías, infinitamente suaves. Se revuelca en ellas gustosa de ser quien es, de estar donde está.

—Ha sido un gusto —le dice Steven con una sonrisa sincera dejando en el suelo el bolso de mano que ella llevará en el vuelo. Kiara le sonríe sintiendo un amor inefable por aquel hombre, porque si él no estuviese allí despidiéndola para que ella alcance sus sueños, no sería el chico del que se ha enamorado.

Él se inclina y le besa la mejilla, sus ojos se cierran mientras su pecho se encoge, hay cosas inevitables como la pena que implicará la separación, pero él se ha encargado de aliviar el peso de la duda porque es único.

Cierra sus brazos en torno a él deseando de todo corazón que sea tan feliz como pueda, porque se lo merece y sabe que lo hará.

Lo ve agitando su mano con una sonrisa conciliadora mientras entra por las compuertas para dirigirse a la nueva etapa que la espera, hasta que desaparece detrás de los vidrios ahumados que dividen los espacios del aeropuerto.

Cuando llega al paso de control, se quita el móvil que lleva en el pantalón y abre el bolso para guardarlo; entonces lo ve, envuelto en papel de seda bordó, un ejemplar de "Guerra y paz" espera por ella, y sonríe porque entiende a la perfección el mensaje que le está entregando.

"No se trata de lo que dejas atrás, se trata de lo que queda para forjar tu futuro".

Los primeros colores del alba empiezan a colarse entre los rascacielos de Manhattan y ella abraza las mantas inspirando hondo mientras observa por los enormes ventanales que la rodean, cómo la vida avanza bajo la aurora.

El amor es algo que está fuera del entendimiento, es inmarcesible y saca lo mejor de nosotros mismos, Kiara sabe que a veces los felices para siempre se tratan de eso, feliz para siempre es seguir tu camino para alcanzar tus sueños, amar sin ataduras y dejar volar cuando corresponde. Pero por sobre todo, feliz para siempre es amarse a ella misma, porque sabe no merece menos que eso.

El móvil vuelve a vibrar alertándola y por unos segundos piensa en ignorarlo, porque no quiere interrumpir aquel momento de plenitud que la mima, pero lo hace, se estira sobre el cubrecamas y mira la pantalla que brilla en su mano.

" _Nuevo mensaje_ "

Se muerde el labio debatiéndose entre abrirlo y no hacerlo, no quiere ver que le han llegado noticias de la próxima presentación de proyecto a los empresarios que ha de realizar, pero es inevitable se dice y presiona la pantalla para leer.

" _Feliz día de San Valentín –Steven_ "

Sonríe una vez más, en tanto que el sol sale, dándole el placer de estar presente en un día que debería ser frío como aquel; cierra los ojos contra la almohada perfumada donde se recuesta para poder dormir hasta que su cuerpo agotado lo quiera, permitiéndose disfrutar de su feliz por siempre.

No se trata de lo que dejas atrás, se trata de lo que queda para forjar tu futuro

* * *

¡Hola!... bueno empiezo con esta historia que alguna vez intenté publicar pero por cosas de la vida no pude, por ello me he dado el tiempo de re corregirla para que la disfruten de principio a fin, besosss.

pd: cada capitulo llevará en un principio un tema recomendado, que ha sido con el cual me he inspirado para redactar cada texto y sería genial si ustedes lo leen con él de fondo.

pd2: Agradezco sus comentarios para ver qué les parece la trama, la redacción, etc.


	2. Segundo reto

¡Buenasss! Siguiendo con este proyecto muy especial, el cual disfruto mucho hacer, debo decir, primero quiero contarles que fui la ganadora del primer reto WUJU, mi relato de San Valentín consiguió el primer lugar y espero que este también. Aquí traigo este segundo relato para ustedes titulado I Giorni, inspirado en la canción I giorni: andante de Ludovico Einaudi para el segundo reto donde el tema es "Amor de padre". Disfruten de la lectura jiji.

* * *

I Giorni

La humanidad es una demostración perfecta de cómo funciona la dualidad, la humanidad es perfección y defecto en un mismo cuerpo; es tan versátil y tan llena de diferentes sentimientos, que resulta un dilema absurdamente complejo de comprender para la mayoría de nosotros, para Edward Cullen también.

Es indudable las maravillosas formas en las que la vida avanza, es dura a veces, y si bien, la historia personal de cada uno tiene un sinfín de altos y bajos, él ha aprendido perfecto que la única respuesta a todos los problemas que surgen, es el vínculo profundo que nace del amor sincero, del amor puro y verdadero.

Y puede apostar su vida en ello, claro que sí, puede apostarlo luego de observar esa mirada colmada de ilusión que acompaña la sonrisa llena de su hija; es graciosa verla moviéndose sobre sus talones, balanceándose a delante y atrás, como hace cada vez que está nerviosa, como lleva haciendo desde que llegó junto a él a los ocho años. Pero es distinto, porque esta vez irradia una emoción infantil ante la espera eterna que le resultan los minutos previos a subir sobre el escenario, porque ha de estar repasando en esa mente brillante las líneas escritas y releídas, una y otra vez, ansiosa por el reconocimiento merecido luego de años de sacrificio, de esfuerzo y dedicación.

Cuanto ha cambiado en los veintiún años desde que apareció en su vida, tanto que ya casi nada queda de esa niña herida, rota, extraída de aquel ambiente sin amor y lleno de vicios; en lugar de ello, aquí está de pie, armada en dignidad, rodeada de una aureola exultante que completa la paz de su alma y con un camino abierto repleto de oportunidades, porque él se ha encargado de que así sea, su padre se ha preocupado de que cada necesidad haya sido cubierta, llenando incluso los agujeros que su pasado le han dejado.

Recuerda la sensación que embargó su corazón desde la primera vez que la vio; sentada en silencio con el ojo en tinta hinchado y la piel marcada, su postura indefensa y dolorida, arisca como si no comprendiera por qué la vida se había ensañado tanto con una niña como ella, pregunta que Edward también se hizo.

Caminó hasta su rincón y en cuclillas intentó observarla de frente. Sus ojos tan llenos de rabia lo remecieron, con treinta años no comprendía cómo alguien de su tamaño podía contener tanto odio, cómo su mirada de niña podía estar tan llena de vejez, de cansancio y desesperanza. No obstante lo hacía, contenía todo aquello y además lo demostraba, su mirada desconfiada lo observaba sin comprender por qué él se detenía siquiera a mirarla, por qué no la obviaba en busca de bebés regordetes y acendrados, no manchados por el mal que a ella la inundaba.

Fue grosera, fue apática y reticente, pero cómo culparla luego de tantos malos tratos, luego de ser apartada de su familia disfuncional, de ser separada de su padre maltratador y su abuela alcohólica, luego de ser puesta en aquel lugar sin ningún amigo o persona que mostrara un mínimo aprecio por ella. Edward lo entendía, él que también había crecido en un ambiente lleno de carencias entendía perfecto lo sencillo que resultaba hundirse en el dolor y la ira, por eso es que se negó a abandonarla, porque sabía que todo eso era circunstancial, que bastaba una guía y amor para dirigir a un niño lastimado en el camino correcto.

Tardó en ganarse su confianza y costó un mundo conseguir la custodia siendo él un hombre soltero, pero lo más complejo fue ayudarla a sanar, a abandonar toda la maldad con la que se rodeó sus ocho primeros años de vida. Era una niña cubierta con corazas de acero, con una lengua filosa y poco músculo para todos los golpes que daba, conflictiva y problemática, pero no se rindió, con constancia derribó la pared que había formado para enseñarle como el amor sincero podía hacerla fuerte, cómo la seguridad en sí misma y en las personas que la amaban eran la única defensa que necesitaba para enfrentarse a la vida.

"Es un caso perdido Edward."

Su madre se lo dijo infinidad de veces, fundada en esa absurda idea de que un niño que no llevara su sangre no podría ser jamás un hijo, que solo era un problema adicional.

"Ni siquiera sabes sobre su familia, quizás son asesinos y ella puede tener eso en la sangre."

Pero se equivocaba, se equivocaba de medio a medio, porque los seres humanos no somos más que lienzos en blanco esperando a ser pintados y lamentablemente Renesmee había tenido un inicio sin colores, cubierto de óleo negro espeso, sin matices y sin afecto, algo circunstancial que con un poco de trabajo se podría convertir en una obra incluso más vivaz que las de Afremov.

"Mis compañeros me han dicho que nunca serás mi padre, la abuela me ha dicho que jamás lo serías."

Claro que no podía encerrarla en una burbuja para protegerla de todo, por supuesto que sucedería, la vida está llena de personas que intentan menoscabar nuestros intentos por ser felices, los niños son crueles porque imitan las conductas de los adultos que lamentablemente han perdido la capacidad de amar, pero no lo permitió, no dejó que nadie convenciera a su pequeña de lo contrario, día a día le demostró que nadie podría intervenir en la atadura de acero forjado que los unía.

"—Eres mi hija, no te olvides que sin importar lo que otros digan estarás aquí —indicó llevando sus manos al corazón —y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar, ni la abuela, ni tus compañeros, ni nadie."

Los días fueron un regalo, así creció, logrando cosas impresionantes con su apoyo, porque aprendió a permitirse recibir amor y a darlo, porque a pesar del duro comienzo, Edward le permitió ser la niña feliz que jamás nunca había podido ser, llenando sus días de burbujas brillantes y mariposas coloridas, devolviéndole la ingenuidad y la bondad a un corazón que ella había creído perdido.

—No saben lo feliz que estoy de iniciar esto hoy, —la voz de Renesmee lo devuelve un poco a la actualidad, la observa de pie en el escenario, sobre el podio ajustando el micrófono por el cual habla —ha sido muy difícil conseguirlo, teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de proyectos que ha presentado mucha gente talentosa.

Sus ojos brillan observando a la audiencia, a la derecha de Edward está sentado el profesor que la ha guiado en su investigación y la ha ayudado a desarrollar el proyecto de gestión con que postuló al concurso presentado por el gobierno, para el desarrollo de nuevas fundaciones y programas de adopción, a la izquierda está Jacob, el novio de Renesmee, en quien ha encontrado un compañero, un amigo y una base fundamental para lograr los sueños que su padre le ha enseñado a tener.

—Pero aquí estamos —agrega sonriente y parece que el rostro se le hace pequeño para demostrar la felicidad absoluta que la embarga —y antes de comenzar a hablar sobre el proyecto, quiero tomarme unos minutos para agradecer al hombre que me ha criado, cuidado y enseñado que ningún sueño es lo suficientemente grande para mí, quiero agradecer a Edward, mi padre, por darme la oportunidad de vivir y ser feliz.

No puede evitarlo, siente la mano de Jacob dando unas palmada sobre su espalda para confortarlo, mientras él seca sus lágrimas, lágrimas que no solo reflejan el profundo orgullo que siente por ella, sino también que nacen de la felicidad enraizada en su corazón a sabiendas de que lo ha hecho bien, siendo consciente de que el lazo de amor infinito que está en sus corazones va más allá de lo que papeles legales y una genética vacía puedan decir, sobrepasa el tiempo y las circunstancias, comprendiendo que aquella niña indefensa y abandonada al mundo, ha sido la mejor elección que ha hecho en la vida, que sin importar la incapacidad que algunos tienen para comprenderlo, ella es y será siempre la niña de sus ojos.

—Y ahora damas y caballeros, sin más preámbulo, comencemos con la presentación.

Fin


End file.
